


That Girl Is Mine

by sabswrites



Series: Down For The Count [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Lesbian Character, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabswrites/pseuds/sabswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza is distraught over her recent breakup with Alexander. As she tries to clear her head, she meets Maria, and realizes there may be something better for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl Is Mine

╰☆╮

“Angelica I’m alright I swear.” Eliza insisted, although the somewhat strained quality of her voice suggested otherwise. 

On the other side of the call, a much angrier and more passionate voice roared, “Are you sure you don’t need me to kick that Alex guy’s ass? Because I assure you that I have no problem with sending his cheating behind to the moon.” 

“First of all, I’ve had a sucky enough day without the added pressure of having to bail my sister out of jail,” Eliza replied with a huff. “Second of all, I told you, he did not cheat on me. He realized that he was in love with John. Alex is a great guy and we ended on good terms.”

He had an emotional affair, and that’s close enough for me,” Angelica griped. 

“I agree with her!” Peggy called from the background, exposing the fact that Angelica was on speaker phone. This was hardly a surprising situation. The three sisters were as close as could be and there was rarely a conversation between two of them that the third didn’t have a say in as well.

“Angie, Peggy, I appreciate you guys being so concerned for me. But honestly, I’m going to be fine. I’m just not right for Alex, and I’m just glad that he found someone who is.”

“PLEASE! Not right for him?!? Bitch, he ain’t right for you! My sister is too perfect for anyone.” Angelica exclaimed, obviously personally affronted by the suggestion that her sister was anything less than a paragon of perfection.

This brought forth a light giggle from Eliza, and put her mind at ease, even if it was just for a second. “Alright I need to go somewhere to clear my head for a bit. I’ll see you at home later. Also, please try not to kill anyone.”

“I can promise that I’ll try,” Angelica responded reluctantly.

“That’s all I needed to hear. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, loser!” Peggy called.

Eliza hung up and slid her phone into her purse. She was now faced with the eerie silence of the backstreet that she has wondered into. Honestly, she had know idea where she was going when she made her way there. All she knew, was that she needed to distance herself from Alex as much as possible. While she understood Alex’s reasoning for wishing to end their relationship, that didn’t mean she wasn’t incredibly embarrassed. It’s not like she had been in love with him, however, she was a bit upset to learn that he still possessed feelings for someone else.

Eliza frantically looked around her, growing increasingly worried by the second. She suddenly realized that she was alone in an unfamiliar part of New York, and the sun was beginning to set. As she turned her head, she caught a glimpse of a sign spelling out ‘Diction-Dairy’ in golden cursive letters. There seemed to be a few patrons inside, and the only other apparent option was a shady looking pizza restaurant entitled ‘PETE-ZAH!’, so she walked towards the building and stepped inside. 

She was instantly bombarded by the delightfully unique aroma of books mixed with something fruity. The shop had a very lovely aesthetic, fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, colorful pillows atop comfy looking chairs, and framed pictures of various types plants littering the walls. When she stepped further in, she found rows of bookshelves with tables of various colors spread around them. A handful of people were peppered about the shop, heads buried in books as they took in spoonfuls of some sort of dessert. To her left, she discovered an ordinary looking counter with a poster behind it listing a variety of flavors ranging from strawberry to pumpkin-pecan pie. Sitting on a tall, maroon, swivel chair was a woman ardently reading a copy of The Scarlet Letter. 

The woman was wearing a entirely white apron, save for the top right corner which was embroidered with the image of an open book displaying a cartoon picture of frozen yogurt on the right page, and the name “Maria” written in familiar golden letters on the left. Maria’s hair flowed in perfect chestnut ringlets down her back, and the sepia pigmentation of her skin was smooth and effortless. Her crimson lipstick drew Eliza’s attention to her mouth and as she turned her head and caught sight of this, Eliza felt herself blush. Maria’s expression immediately shifted from one of confusion, to one of amusement as she curled her lips into a smile. 

“Can I get you anything?” She asked coyly, dog earring her book and placing it down on the counter. 

“Oh I- um..” Eliza stuttered, “What is this place?” 

“It’s meant to be a frozen-yogurt-bookshop combo, but it’s some hipster-gentrification-bullshit if you ask me.” 

Eliza smiled brightly as she took a moment to revel at Maria. Every aspect of her was stunning, from her rich and soulful eyes, to the rosey blush she wore unapologetically across her face. 

“Some rich, white, hippie guy opened it up a few years ago and then took off to pursue acting in London or some shit,” she continued. “I honestly don’t ask a lot of questions. This place attracts a lot of weirdos, but hey, it pays well. At least well enough to get me through this last year of art school.” Maria suddenly realized that she had been rambling and asked Eliza again if she wanted anything. “Sorry for the life story. I probably shouldn’t spill my guts to every pretty girl that walks in here.”

Eliza felt her fair cheeks redden even more as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s no problem..I..I’m just a bit stressed. I’ve had a really rough day.”

“Well, in that case, pick out anything you want. On me.”

“Oh no I couldn’t do that to you it would be so wrong of me to-”

“Hey, I’m trying to flirt with you here! Please, just, accept this.”

Before Eliza had the time to form a coherent response, Maria disappeared into the back room. When she returned, she was carrying a paper bowl bearing the same logo as the one on her apron, only her name substituted for ‘Diction-Dairy.’ Inside the bowl, was a perfectly swirled lump of magenta frozen yogurt. 

“Here you go. It’s my favorite flavor, raspberry cheesecake. I know it sounds kind of gross, but trust me.” 

Eliza swirled the treat around a bit with the sparkly blue spoon Maria had handed her, and then braved a taste. Her eyes widened as her tastebuds were barraged with the perfect combination of fruit and cream. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed in delight. “You weren’t lying! This is amazing!”

“Aw, I couldn’t lie to you, err- I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“Eliza Schuyler.” She introduced, extending her hand out in front of her.

“Maria Lewis. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eliza” As she took Eliza’s hand in hers, she flashed a smile. The handshake lasted quite a few seconds longer than it should have, and when they released, Eliza quickly refocused her attention on her yogurt. “So, feel like sharing your bad day experience with me?” Maria asked as she leaned on the counter resting her chin on her hand. 

Looking up from her dessert, Eliza took a deep breath. “My boyfriend just broke up with me.” 

Maria’s face momentarily fell but for no longer than a second. Instantaneously, as if she had just recalled something, her countenance reclaimed it’s usual cool and amorous appearance. “I’m sorry about that. Maybe it was for the best?” she suggested as she quirked her lips slightly upward. 

“Probably.” Eliza replied sullenly. She gazed back down at her yogurt and continued to stir it slowly, until she had totally ruined its originally perfectly swirled form. 

As she ate, she chatted with Maria about, well, everything. She learned that Maria had grown up poor in the city, and paid for her tuition to the New York Academy of Art by working her ass off since she was fourteen, and by selling her paintings on the street. She had a keen interest in historical art, but her real passion was sculpting. “It’s just such a surreal experience for me to create something that’s totally mine from start to finish,” she explained. “Everyone has their own unique artistic signature, and no one can plagiarize it from you. Everyone moves in their own special way, and that is transferred onto your art.” Watching Maria as she spoke was an artistic experience all on its own. The way her eyes glimmered and the passion that filled her voice filled Eliza with an indescribably warm sensation that spread all throughout her body. 

“I’m a very hands on person,” Maria added with a wink.

Eliza told Maria about how she was currently studying to be a social worker at Columbia. “My two sisters and I are all adopted. I couldn’t imagine where I’d be without them and our parents, and I don’t want any child to ever have to grow up alone like we could have. If I was able to be a part of making that happen, I’ll feel like I really made a difference in the world, you know?” 

Now it was Maria’s turn to be enchanted. The way Eliza talked so ardently of wanting to make a difference touched her. Maria was remarkably driven when it came to her art, and seeing someone else equally as enthusiastic about something, made her extremely happy. “Yeah,” she replied slowly. The two shared an understanding look for a few moments afterwards before, continuing with their discussion.

Before long, Eliza had finished her yogurt. She looked around her and realized that she was the only customer left in the shop. The sun had set now, and as she looked over at the night sky, she felt the fear pang again in her stomach. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! You must be closing soon and I’m keeping you here.”

“We closed ten minutes ago,” Maria smirked. 

Before Eliza could offer another apology, Maria interrupted. “Hey, I haven’t eaten any real food all day. There’s a place I love not too far from here that’s open really late, if you wanna come with.” 

Eliza considered it for a moment. It was pitch black outside, she was alone in an unfamiliar part of the city, and although the yogurt had been delicious, she was still quite hungry. From what she had gathered from the past half hour or so she had spent talking with Maria, she was willing to take the chance of her being a crazy axe murderer. Besides, she liked Maria. She didn’t completely understand how she liked her, but she did. “Alright. Let’s go,” she said with a grin.  
╰☆╮

As she followed Maria, Eliza began to shiver beneath her navy, corduroy dress. The sleeves of it only came to her elbows, and she was deeply regretting having not brought a jacket. Maria turned her head towards her and frowned. 

“Dude, you’re shaking,” she said with concern.

“Oh, yeah,” Eliza sighed. “I wasn’t exactly thinking straight when I ran off.” 

Maria stopped in her tracks as she took of her beige, cotton jacket. She had removed her apron before they left the shop, and she was now left with a only striped black and white crop top, and high waisted maroon pants that exposed a sliver of her stomach as they failed to meet her shirt. 

“Here, take this,” she said as she slid the coat over Eliza’s shoulders. 

Eliza hesitated to put it on for a second. “Are you sure? I already took your ice cream without paying,” she mentioned bashfully.

“First of all, it’s frozen yogurt. Don’t insult the art form,” Maria contended. “Second of all, I’ll be fine. I’m warm blooded,” she added with a wink. 

Eliza smiled softly as she slipped the jacket on completely. “So, where exactly is this place?” She asked after another minute or two of walking.

At that moment, Maria stopped walking and turned to face a window with an electronic, neon sign in it that read ‘Lafayette’s’ “Right here.”

Maria stepped forward, reached for the handle of the cerulean door, and held it open for Eliza. “After you.” 

She stepped into the café, and was greeted by the scent of freshly baked pastries. The room had entirely wooden floors and walls, and was filled to the brim with all sorts of plants and flowers. Vases of roses decorated each table, devil’s ivy hung from the ceiling, and small, potted cacti lined each windowsill. 

“HEY LAF, IT’S ME!” Maria shouted. “Get me a couple of croissant sandwiches would ya?” 

A heavily french-accented voice shouted from a backroom. “You are going to pay for them this time, mon ami?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up! _Merci._ ” 

She turned back to Eliza and guided her towards a table near the back, blanketed by lace tablecloth. The café was empty save for the two of them and Lafayette. Eliza sniffed the pink roses that sat in front, of her and suddenly felt a lot calmer. 

A few moments later, Lafayette emerged from the backroom. His curly hair was wrangled into a ponytail and the tank top he was wearing did little to hide his defined physique.

“So how’s it going with Herc?” Maria asked from across the room with a grin.

“I told you, I’m seeing Adrienne,” Lafayette corrected.

“Oh right, right. Straight people stuff,” She replied as she rolled her eyes until they met Eliza’s again.

Eliza stifled a laugh as she watched their conversation unfold. 

“It’s going very well if you must know.” He huffed. “How’s it going with, uh- who’s this?”

Eliza’s eyes widened as she realized that Lafayette was talking about her. She began to open her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

“I think it’s going rather well, wouldn’t you say so Eliza?” Maria answered as she rested her chin in her palms.

“I do. I- I mean I would… I...” she cut herself off with a bit of nervous laughter.

She turned her head to the side and saw Lafayette heading towards their table. He had two plates containing what were presumably the sandwiches Maria had ordered on his right forearm, and two tea cups dangling from the fingers of his right hand. In the other hand, he carried a medium sized, porcelain, white tea pot with small, french flags scattered across it. 

“The tea’s on the house,” He clarified, at Maria’s raised eyebrow. “I thought you looked like you needed it,” he added as he neatly set everything down, poured the tea, and pulled a few sugar packets out of the pocket of the waist apron he wore.

“The hell is that supposed to mean!?” Maria asked, affronted.

Lafayette laughed to himself as he made his way back behind the counter. 

“French asshat better have given us enough sugar packets if he expects me to drink this shit.” Maria muttered once he was out of earshot. She then inhaled, as to collect herself, and began seasoning her tea. “So,” she started, in a much more reserved tone. “When are you going to tell me the details?”

“The details?” Eliza questioned before taking a bite out of her sandwich. She had to repress a moan as the taste filled her mouth. It was incredibly delicious, and she made a mental note not to forget this place. However, judging by the way Maria was looking at her, she doubted that she’d ever forget it.

“About the jerk who dumped you! Come on you gotta tell me! Pleaaasseeee,” she implored as batted her eyelashes.

“Well it’s not like that,” Eliza began, somewhat timidly, “he wasn’t a jerk.”

“Jerk or not. Who in their right mind would dump _you._ ”

Eliza’s heart began to palpitate, and a feeling of warmth rushed over her. “It’s really not a huge deal. We hadn’t been going out for that long anyways. He just realized that he was still in love with his ex-boyfriend, and we’re still friends. It just sort of sucks to have someone else be chosen over you, you know?”

“I understand,” Maria breathed as her eyes darted down. “I recently got out of a pretty terrible relationship. My ex-girlfriend, Jamie, she was just so controlling. Always pressuring me into do things I didn’t want to do.” She paused and changed her tone slightly before continuing. Probably nervous of oversharing again. “Anyways, that boyfriend of his must really be something.” 

╰☆╮

Around an hour later, after they had eaten and finished their tea, after Eliza absolutely insisted that she pay for everything, after Maria had reluctantly agreed, they stepped back out into the cool city air. 

“Well I hope you’re able to get over your ex,” Maria said as they walked side by side along the sidewalk, “seriously you’re-” 

This time she was cut off. Not by more words, but by Eliza throwing herself at her. She pressed Maria up against against a brick wall, and centered in on her lips. Maria stood in shock for a moment, before she quickly reciprocated. All of the flirtatious energy from the night was released in one magical kiss, and that’s exactly what it felt like, magic.

As they broke apart, Maria simply smiled. “Let’s get you a cab.” 

╰☆╮

As Eliza leaned her forehead against the window of the taxi, staring out into the night, she felt at ease. Meeting Maria had instilled newfound excitement and hope in Eliza. Her lips were still tingling from the high of being kissed, and her heartbeat had yet to stabilize. 

She shut her eyes and began fantasizing about her next encounter with Maria, when suddenly, a feeling of panic hit her. She hadn’t even asked for Maria’s phone number! They had driven too far away from the shop where she first met her to catch any glimpse of an address, and Eliza couldn’t even recall how she come across it in the first place. 

She reached into the pocket of her jacket to desperately search google maps when- wait, Eliza froze. She didn’t wear a jacket today. She was still clothed in Maria’s cotton coat with the fluffy collar. She began to pull her hand out of the pocket when her fingertips brushed against something. It was a napkin. Eliza pulled it out and inspected it, to find writing in smooth, sparkly, gold pen. It was a series of numbers with a message attached. 

_Call if you ever decide to give me my jacket. Or if you decide to give me something else ;)_

_~ Maria <3_

Eliza pressed the napkin to her heart, closed her eyes, and took a relaxed breath. She would certainly be calling soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! If I get enough feedback, I'm considering making this into a series, so please let me know if that's something you would like to see!
> 
> You can find me at spaceclub.tumbr.com if you wish!
> 
> Also special thanks to malectho / swansdashingrapscallion.tumblr.com for the feedback!


End file.
